


Arthur's Problem

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [65]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, pre-skipthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: Douglas is ready to help Arthur with his problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompts: green, non-stop, hocus pocus  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”Arthur, come here a second.” Douglas said the second Martin and Carolyn had left the portakabin.

 

”Righto, Douglas.” Arthur put down dishcloth he was using to wipe the spilled coffee with and joined Douglas.

 

”I have decided that I am going to put you out of your misery.”

 

”What? You’re having me put down? I thought they only did that to animals. And I’m not sick or anything, it’s just a cold and I know my cough is driving Mum a bit mad and -”

 

”I don’t mean that! I mean I want to help you with your problem.”

 

”What problem?”

 

”The problem you’re talking about non-stop.”

 

”I’m not talking about a problem non-stop. I mean, I know Mum and you say that I talk about a lot of things non-stop, but they’re not problems. They’re more thoughts that comes to mind, and Skip -”

 

”There it is.”

 

”What is?”

 

”Your problem.”

 

”What problem?”

 

”Skip.”

 

”Skip’s not a problem.”

 

”Oh, but he is.”

 

”How so?” Arthur stared at Douglas. ”Skip’s brilliant, he’s not a problem.”

 

”Exactly.”

 

”His brilliance _is_ a problem. Well, it’s _your_ problem, and I have decided that we need to put an end to it and do something about it.”

 

”Do what exactly?”

 

”Get you and our fine Captain together.”

 

Arthur blushed and looked down. ”Oh, you know about that?”

 

”Are you really surprised?”

 

”Not really,” Arthur admitted. ”But what can you do? I’ve been trying for weeks and weeks.”

 

”I’ve noticed. Your face turns basically green every time you try to talk to him. But you are you, and, fortunately, I am not you, but me,” said Douglas. ”So I think I can manage a bit of hocus pocus to take care of your little problem.

 

”Hocus pocus? No I don’t want you to use dark magic, Douglas. That’s how You-Know-Who came to be, you know.”

 

”Who?”

 

”You-Know-Who.”

 

”I don’t know who.”

 

Arthur looked around to make sure no one else was listening and lowered his voice. ”Voldemort.”

 

”First of all, even if I do manage to get you and Martin together, I really don’t think you’ll be able to procreate. And if you do so manage. I highly doubt you’ll manage to create a new Voldemort.”

 

”But still…”

 

”Relax, Arthur. I know what I’m doing. Trust me. By the end of the week I will have set you and our dearest Captain up for a date.”

 

”Really?”

 

”Really.”

 

”But just to be on the safe side,” Arthur insisted. ”No magic.”

 

”Deal.”


End file.
